Save me
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: The order finds out about Van Helsing being bitten by a werewolf and leaves it in the hands of the Inquisition to "Deal" with him. who will save him? VDxVH don't like don't like don't read. T for violence and abuse and maybe language and kissing
1. Chapter 1

R.D.D.G: okay this is my second van Helsing fic and I must say that I am on a role! As usual I own nothing in this…well I own none of the characters or places anyways…plots's mine.

Van Helsing and Carl walked down the dimly lit hallways of the Holy Order's headquarters. Both were tired from their mission to defeat Dracula in Vaseria. It had taken them about a month to get back…partly because there was no hurry to get back so they took their sweet time. The two were quiet as they walked, neither of them felt like talking and there wasn't really much to say.

Van Helsing was still a bit upset about what happened to Anna, and felt completely quilt ridden at her death. Carl knew that Van Helsing was upset and also knew that the Hunter didn't like to talk when he was like this.

Looking up at the hunter beside him, Carl noticed that his eyes were cast down, his brow was furrowed, and his hat was lowered over his face to show everyone else that he did not want to talk to anyone. His usually straight posture was slightly slouched and his face had a solemn expression about it.

"Van Helsing?" Carl said trying to look his best friend in the eye. He knew for a fact that Van Helsing didn't like it, but he also knew that depression would get the best of him if the hunter didn't talk about it soon. Then came the 'no brainer' question. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think…" Van Helsing muttered quietly as he turned his head away from the young friar.

Carl sighed as he tried once more to catch Van Helsing's eye, but once more it was avoided. Now fed up, Carl moved so he was right in front of Van Helsing and stopped him in his tracks. Both hands gripping the upper arm of the hunter tightly. "It wasn't your fault, Van Helsing." Carl said. "Anna knew the risk when she put the cure in you… besides it wasn't like you were in control, the wolf was. You need to stop blaming yourself, or if you're going to at the very least talk to someone about it. "

"I'm not in the mood, Carl." Van Helsing said as he tried to move around the friar, but Carl was having none of that and pulled the hunter back in front of him.

"Gabriel…" Carl said sternly; which made Van Helsing raise an eyebrow at the use of his first name. He had never heard the friar use his name before. "I'm not going to stand aside, not when you clearly are beating yourself up over something that was beyond your control. You are my best friend, Gabriel. I do not like seeing you like this…if this continues…" Carl stopped himself hoping that Van Helsing would get his meaning. Apparently he did, since he stopped trying to get away, and was looking straight at him.

"But…"

"No buts, Van Helsing." Carl said. "You could not control your transformation. You were bitten by a werewolf. Did you expect to be able to control the symptoms so easily?"

At that Van Helsing covered Carl's mouth with his hand; quickly looking around for any other member of the Order. Seeing no one he removed his hand from Carl's mouth. "You need to be careful about some of what you say, Carl…" Van Helsing whispered. "We don't want the Order hearing about that…"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, if they hear that it is the only reason we were able to kill Dracula," Carl argued quietly, "and the fact that you were cured…"

A sad look made its way across Van Helsing's face once more… Slap! Van Helsing's eyes widened as his right cheek began to sting from where the friar slapped him. "Carl?"

Carl gave him a stern look. "Stop being depressed." Carl ordered with a tone of authority that Van Helsing never thought that the friar was capable of. "I understand you feel bad about what happened, but you cannot change the past. What's done is done, there's no need to dwell on it more than necessary. You've been mourning Anna for a month now…it's time to let it go."

Van Helsing sighed before nodding. Seeing this Carl's facial expression softened. "All right, Carl…" Van Helsing murmured, but it was good enough for the Friar.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, Van Helsing." Carl said patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'll go do the debriefing with Cardinal Jinette."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go get some shut-eye." With that Carl gently nudged the hunter into moving.

Smiling slightly, Van Helsing placed a grateful hand on Carl's shoulder before walking down the dimly- lit corridors of the Vatican. The friar sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and watched the hunter walk away. That man was more trouble than he's worth…but regardless, he was the hunter's only friend within the Order, and knowing the man's habits if Carl didn't take care of him…who would?

It wasn't as if Van Helsing wasn't capable of taking care of himself; on the contrary, he was one of the most self-sufficient men that Carl knew…but that was on the physical plane. Emotional was another thing entirely…the hunter bottles up too many emotions, though useful while on missions it is unhealthy to continue all year for years on end. And that's where Carl came in. And after the death of both Dracula and Anna, Carl knew that Van Helsing was going to need all the help he could get.

"Well might as well go tell the Cardinal." He muttered before walking towards another hallway adjacent to the one he was on. Never noticing a silhouette of a man walk out of the shadows behind him.

"So, Van Helsing was bitten by a werewolf?" the man muttered to himself curiously, then grinned and slid back into the shadows, intent on alerting the Cardinal about this.

(30 minutes later with Carl)

Carl yawned as he walked into his room, the debriefing went well. The Cardinal was annoyed at the fact that it had taken them a month to return to Rome, however he was relieved that Dracula was gone. That relief was replaced by sorrow when he heard about the death of the last Valerious. Carl didn't give true details of her death, but said that Dracula had wounded her and she had passed on after he had returned to hell. That at least brightened the Cardinal's spirits. He inquired about the whereabouts of the hunter, which Carl quickly answered.

Now time for bed himself. Carl smiled as he crawled under his covers; he was tired and rather looking forward to going back to his lab where he belonged. One thing's for sure, he was not going on anymore missions. With that happy thought in mind, the friar drifted off in to peaceful slumber.

(With Cardinal Jinette)

Jinette sighed after Carl left the room. It was a saddening thought that Anna Valerious was now gone. She was a great warrior for the Order, though she failed her mission to destroy Van Helsing along with Dracula. Jinette narrowed his eyes. It had been ten years since they had awoken Gabriel from his slumber. Of course after removing his memories and beating the shit out of him, so that they at least had some sort of story as to how they found him.

Jinette sighed as he sat down at his desk. He was going to need to send Van Helsing on another mission and soon, it would not help his cause any if he gave Van Helsing time to rest, if he wanted the man destroyed on a mission. He had been exposed to Dracula; there is a chance that his repressed memories would resurface and the truth would be revealed. The hunter had served his purpose; Dracula is now dead for good, time for Van Helsing to join him in Hell.

"Your eminence." Jinette sighed as he looked towards a man who was leaning against the door. Jinette quickly recognized the man as a member of the inquisition department, and the man before him specialized in spying on hunters within the order to make sure that if one was bitten or infected by one of the damned, they would not be able to hide it.

"Report Father Yale." Jinette said as his mind tried to come up with ways to kill the hunter in question.

"There are no reports of infected members." Yale said giving the Cardinal a bow. "However I overheard something that would be of great use to you."

Jinette raised an eyebrow towards the spy. "Speak my son. What have you heard within these holy walls?"

"It seems that during his latest mission, Van Helsing had been bitten by a werewolf." Yale said smiling. "And is only by transforming into the damned beast that he was able to kill off Dracula."

Jinette now raised an eyebrow as a smile began to appear on the old man's face. "Really now?"

"Yes your eminence." Yale confirmed. "I over heard Van Helsing speak about it himself. And it also seems that the death of Anna Valerious was caused by him while he was possessed by the wolf."

This was working to well for Jinette to express; there was now a chance to rid himself and the Order of Gabriel Van Helsing at last. "Get the Inquisition." Jinette ordered. "Detain Gabriel Van Helsing in one of the cells until the morrow. We'll take care of him then."

Yale smiled and bowed before walking out of the room. Looking forward to the events that will transpire.

(With Van Helsing)

Van Helsing had a fitful sleep. His dreams plagued by a weird dream which involved the Count he had killed about a month before. It wasn't a memory. He had seen enough of those to tell the difference. He doubted it was a vision…but either way he could not figure it out. The Count was without his brides and unlike when he was in Transylvania fighting him, the Count showed no hostility to him.

It was bizarre to the Hunter, but oddly enough it was not unwelcoming. And another thing that was odd about the dream the two just talked. It was weird talking to the vampire as though he was a brother in arms, or a friend even. What the hell was going on?

"Wake up!" Van Helsing groaned. He was tired he wanted to sleep.

"Gabriel Van Helsing wake up this instant!"

"Go away Carl."

Suddenly something hard came into contact with him forcing him to open his eyes. What he saw made narrow his eyes in worry. It wasn't Carl he was staring at, it was four or five other priests and judging by the uniform they were trained in combat…the only sect of priests within the Knights of the Holy Order were…

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes at them. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, you have been bitten by a werewolf." The leader of the group said smugly as he grinned at him. "Until you are cured or until death, you are to be contained and away from all of the higher beings, the children of God."

Van Helsing's glare deepened. How did the Inquisition know about him being bitten by a werewolf? He knew that Carl wouldn't tell… wait a second! Those damn spies… "If you overheard that. Then you must have overheard that I was cured."

The man looked at him, before motioning to the men behind him who rushed over to Van Helsing and forced him to the ground, though not without a struggle from the Hunter. Finally they managed to pin him to the ground as they managed to get shackles around his hands so that way he may not be able to use his arms or hands. Once his hands were bound and his feet were bound they chained a shackle around his neck like a collar with a chain attached to it much like a leash.

"Set up one of the lower chambers." The leader of the group ordered.

"Yes, Father." One of the men bowed before hurrying out of the room.

Van Helsing struggled harder and harder against his binds and against the man who now picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!"

The leader sighed before punching Van Helsing square in the face. There was going to be a huge bruise there, Van Helsing could already tell. The leader then proceeded to grab Van Helsing's face and forced him to look at him. His fingers digging painfully against the hunter's skin; nails digging into the flesh slightly. "You are in no position to be giving orders you damned soul." The man said angrily. "You are nothing more than a beast, a soulless creature. Now a guinea pig for the order. You are nothing, Van Helsing." With that he took the metal rod he had hit the hunter with to wake him up and hit him hard over the head. Successfully knocking the man out so that there would be less of a struggle. He looked to the man holding the Hunter and jerked his head towards the hallways. "Get him out of here"

The man holding Van Helsing nodded and walked out of the small room that the hunter called home.

No one coming to the hunter's aid. For no one dared to go against the will of the inquisition. Aside from the words of the Pope and Cardinal Jinette, the inquisitions word was law. Though they rarely meddled in the affairs of the order. They all knew the fate of those taken by the inquisition and no matter how much good Van Helsing did for the Order; he was as good as dead.

(In hell)

Dracula gazed at the mirror that played him an image of the events happening on the mortal world. Every night he was on the mirror watching over his Gabriel. During the conflict he did not want to fight the hunter, however the Valerious was there…he did not want to put Gabriel at risk again…however it seems one of the Valerious had already done just that. And the thing that pained the vampire king the most was that he could do nothing about it.

"What ails you my son?" Dracula turned his gaze from the mirror where it showed the man he loved being dragged away, to the man who leaned against the entrance to the mirror chamber. "I have not seen you so pensive since you made the covenant with me 450 years ago. During that time all you could think about was your lover…what was his name…Daniel?"

"Gabriel." Dracula corrected.

"Aw yes that's right. I remember it due to it being the same name as that accursed angel…" Satan said in recognition. "I thought you forgot about him. Since you could not find him even after selling your soul to the darkness to find and protect him. Said he was dead and moved on and found yourself three gorgeous brides."

"I thought Gabriel was dead…" Dracula said turning his gaze back towards the mirror as it showed now his Gabriel waking up and the inquisition beating him. A growl resounding in his throat.

Satan noticed the growl and walked over to Dracula's side. "He survived all those years?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Apparently in a deep sleep for all those years before they finally woke him up…" Dracula said. "After they beat and tortured him before chaining him up like a dog and forcing him into sleep." Satan noticed the anger in the vampire's voice. "I am a fool that I did not find him in time."

Satan looked at Dracula's face. His eyes once devoid of any emotion now flared with determination. "Return to the surface world." Satan said after a moment of pondering. "Find your mate, and begin anew. Finish the goal you had set out to complete." Dracula looked towards Satan in shock, normally whoever arrived, never left under any circumstance. "You will not have the weakness to werewolves that you once had. Now that people had figured that out, need to start from scratch…for your weakness."

Dracula raised an eyebrow towards Satan. "Why?"

"You were taken from that world far too soon…besides…" he looked toward the mirror as the group continued to beat the hunter. "I may be a master of torture and love it as much as the next demon…however; the men and women who are tortured here are villains who deserve what they get…he has done no wrong and yet look at the treatment he is now getting from the Order he had sworn to serve and has served diligently for years." Satan turned his attention back to Dracula. "Complete your goal, and repopulate the Vampire race while you are at it."

"Thank you, my lord." Dracula said bowing towards the king of hell.

"Do you wish to bring your brides with you?"

"No. They were so easily killed last time." Dracula said. "Gabriel will be the only mate I need. I will turn other vampires, and if they wish they may bear their own young."

Satan looked towards Dracula and gave a small smile, well more of a smirk really. He would give the vampire king a gift when he returns to the surface world. Nodding, Satan motioned for the vampire to return once more to the land of the living as the vampire king.

Nodding, Dracula walked out of the chamber to the entrance of hell. Hell bent on saving his mate.

R.D.D.G: okay, I did actually have fun writing this. Sadly enough without watching the movie I got like only ¼ of it done, and the other three-quarters were with watching the dang movie XD. Now I love looking at things from a different perspective particularly with movies, shows, books, games etc. (unless I just don't like the group in those four areas) so that's why I made some of the Vatican (like Father Jinette, though I do like him in the movie) seem like assholes, then Satan as an understanding man…cause I know I'm going to be getting some controversy over it. I don't like Satan, high class egotistical high class demon who has a serious attitude problem. But I couldn't resist doing that here. How else was draccy supposed to get out of there?


	2. Chapter 2

R.D.D.G: hello ppls =D, here is Chapt. 2 of Save Me. I have to thank AngelicCrossplay, Froggycomics, and an unknown reviewer for their reviews. I know Angelic I found it hard to find ANY slash for this movie. I've found some other VDxVH stories, and I've seen some cute VHxC as well. So they're there just really hard to find TT_TT. For the unknown reviewer; there is another Drabriel story with a plot it's called Deep Sky and it's really good. I love it, so I'd thought I'd let u know. I hope you enjoy this story, and sorry if it takes so long for me to update. I'm still working on my other stories, Hidden Pains-New Hopes, Will You Love A Vampire, Cult Bride, Past to Present, and Vampire Kisses, while trying to balance college work, actual work, etc. So if I take awhile I'm sorry but I will update ^_^

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

(In Hell)

Dracula walked through Hell trying to figure out how exactly to get out of there. The Vampire King was getting restless. And what's more he can sense his brides trying to find him.

Then a small demon walked over to Dracula, the demon looked similar to the dwergi but this actually had the looks of a small child. "The Master wished me to lead you to the portal." The demon said bowing slightly. Everyone in Hell knew that it was Satan first then Dracula or any other High Class demon or Vampire in the place.

Dracula nodded then he heard Aleera's voice call out, "Master? Where are you Master?"

Not wanting to be found by his former brides he turned to the demon. "Then lead me there, quickly. I have much to do in the human world and time may not be on my side."

The demon bowed and led the way through the chambers of Hell, the screams of the souls who were trapped there echoing off of the granite and sediment walls. If he was lucky his brides wouldn't catch up with him.

"Master! Where are you going?" Dracula mentally groaned when he head Aleera yell towards him.

"It is none of your concern." Dracula growled.

"Take us with you, Master." Marishka whined knowing that her mate was leaving Hell.

"No." the small demon before him stopped when she noticed that the Vampire was being held back by the three vampiresses. "Now, release me."

"But my Lord…" Verona protested.

"Release me!" Dracula snarled a threat obvious in the tone. Verona took the hint and motioned for her sisters to release their Master. Once the vampiresses had released him, he turned his attention back to the small demon. "Continue." He ordered.

The demon nodded, with an amused smile on her face. She didn't particularly like the Vampire King's brides; found they were too annoying and too needy. With no further hesitation she turned away from the now wailing brides and continued walking to the chamber Satan had instructed her to take the vampire.

Upon arrival the demon pointed to the portal and stood by the door, moving out of the Vampire King's way as he passed. Dracula nodded his head to the small demon who bounded off to do her other work amongst the torturous place. Leaving the vampire to his thoughts, and his own devices.

Dracula stared at the portal for a moment, it didn't look like much. It looked like a mirror; similar to the one Dracula's father had placed as the entrance to Castle Dracula. A smile played pale lips. How he missed his castle, and soon he would be returning, with his mate by his side. Without a second thought, Dracula stepped through the portal towards the realm of the living.

Instead of like the icy entrance to his home, Dracula was bombarded with all elements. The pounding strength of the Earth, waves of water, heat of fire, and the intensity of air; he had to close his eyes as he was transported through.

Soon enough the attack of the elements stopped, and Dracula looked around to see that he was in the forests near Castle Frankenstein. That was too far from his Gabriel. Narrowing his eyes at the dark woods, Dracula transformed into the winged bat and took off into the night. Dead set on finding his beloved.

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

(in Rome)

Several weeks have passed since he was reborn; Night had fallen once more as the vampire king landed near the Vatican City. But how the hell was he going to get in? He was no fool. The Hunters within the Knights of the Holy Order would be able to sense him no problem and those who know of Van Helsing's past would surely…Dracula shook his head. He did not want to think about the consequences. No. to get Gabriel back, he was going to have to be careful about it…but how? He took to flight again and gazed down upon the citizens of the small city. There had to be some way for him to sneak in without being detected.

"Why won't you let me see him?" Dracula turned his gaze to the sound of the angry voice and recognized the friar that had been around Van Helsing during his stay in Transylvania. Landing in the shadows of the trees he watched the two below. The friar was glaring angrily at another priest who's uniform Dracula quickly recognized as the Inquisitions. Huh even after 450 years the uniform remained the same. Heh, how lame. "He has been cured already!"

"The cure was made by the damned!" the inquisitor snapped, "He is no longer a human being, Carl. His soul is too far gone," Dracula too now glared at him, "too far tainted, he is a beast. A soulless monster who will kill you without a second thought."

"Oh I thought that was _**your**_ job." The Friar called Carl snapped, which made Dracula raise an eyebrow and smirk. He was starting to like this friar. He never like the Inquisition, even while he was alive and serving the Order himself. "Dracula could _**only**_ be killed by a _**werewolf**_, how could a _**cure**_ that _**he**_ made (cause he genuinely needed it) _**not**_ work? Van Helsing is a human being; not a monster, a beast, a guinea pig for you people in the Inquisition. Now I don't care what excuse you have, Father, I want to see Van Helsing!"

"Go back to your labs, Friar," The inquisitor growled, "You are not to see that monster. We do not want to run the risk of his damned disease… his kind's curse to spread to the world." With that the priest turned and walked away from the friar.

"Don't walk away from me!" Carl yelled out, but the other man ignored him and continued to walk. Carl cursed and sat down on one of the benches near the tree Dracula sat and watched the show from. Dracula watched as he saw the younger man sigh and hold his head in his hands. "Oh Van Helsing…"

Dracula smirked, he found his way in. "You seek Van Helsing?" he asked causing the friar to jump and look around.

"Who said that?"

"Look up in the tree, and don't scream. I'm here to help you, well Gabriel at any rate, and I would prefer not to get caught." The Friar did as he was told and he stood there gazing at the revived vampire king in fear.

"Dra…Dra…Dracula!" Carl eeped.

"Very perceptive," the vampire king said rolling his eyes.

"How are you still alive? Van Helsing killed you! I saw it!"

"Keep it down!" Dracula hissed, "I was brought back to save Gabriel. However I need some help. And since you and I are working towards the same goal, put past quarrels behind us and work together on this."

"Bu..But how…?" Carl stammered. "Why do you want to save Van Helsing?" he gazed at the vampire warily, "he killed you…and two of your three brides…"

"I'll explain later," Dracula snapped, "so do you agree or not?"

"I agree," Carl said then added, "but only to save Van Helsing. I still do not trust you."

"Fair enough," Dracula said, "tell me Friar, has the layout changed over 450 years?"

"I don't think so…" Carl thought about it. The Vatican barely made changes to the city.

"So the record halls and the inquisition cells are in the same locations?"

"I would say so. I know where the record halls are," Carl said looking to the ground on his left as he thought, "I just don't know where exactly where the inquisition cells are…never been there." Then looked at the vampire. "How do you know about those, or even the layout of the Vatican city?"

"Not only was my father a member of the Knights of the Holy Order…I at one time was a Knight as well…" Dracula admitted, "Now I need you to go to the record hall, and look for these tomes," he showed four ancient looking tomes in the young friar's mind. "Gabriel will need these to regain his memory…or at the very least they'll help him out…."

Carl nodded, "how are you going to get into the Inquisitions chambers and cells?"

"I'm a vampire," Dracula said, "if the cells are the same as they were the last time I was there, there is too much 'unholy' energy signatures for them to even detect mine."

Carl nodded in understanding, "All right, where do I meet you?"

Dracula thought about it. Where can the friar meet him? He would have thought longer about it, but he felt a wave a pain through his body. Something was wrong with Gabriel…he could feel it. "Outside the Vatican city, I will find you, just stay out of sight with the tomes until you see me."

Carl nodded and the vampire took flight again, careful not to catch anyone's attention. After the vampire was out of site, Carl shook his head as he walked away. "I must be losing my mind…" he murmured to himself before walking away.

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

(With Van Helsing)

Gabriel didn't know how much longer he could take of this. They had been beating him non-stop since he was taken to that hell hole. He was now starting to understand how the inquisition's victims during the Burning Times felt while they were in the Priests' grasp. He was bleeding, he was sore to all hell, hungry, thirsty, tired (he hadn't slept much since they thrown him down there), and he was cold (he didn't have a shirt due to the torture, and they're in a dungeon). He was told all sorts of horrible things, that during the first week he didn't believe…but as the beatings grew worse, he did.

If anyone had seen Van Helsing now they would probably have barely recognized the man, once his appearance seemed as though nothing bothered him. He seemed so proud…now he was curled in a corner of his damp cell; knees pulled up to his chest, as he tried to tend to the wounds as best as he could. He became a broken soul, tortured, and alone. He began to wonder about Carl, whatever became of the young friar?

It was obvious that the Inquisition had not taken him in. He would've been able to hear Carl call out for help if that happened. No. He is completely alone here. No one would be able to help him…he was dead…he knew it…and he had accepted it.

He heard his fellow prisoners plead and beg for release. Some saying they were innocent and have done nothing wrong. Others were saying they were sorry and that they have learned their lesson. Then you had the ones who were pissed off; spewing threats, curses, and what-not. You also had the ones who cried at their misfortune, they generally went into the category of those who have done no wrong. Van Helsing had tried to talk to those souls, for they truly had done nothing to deserve this…but every time he tried, an inquisition priest would walk in and beat him to the point of losing consciousness. So he opted to just remaining silent. It wasn't like those ignorant fucks were going to listen to what he, or any true innocent person down here, had to say.

There were times Van Helsing wished he still had the wolf with him. That way he could've defended himself better and would have been able to escape…however unfortunately that is not the case.

Van Helsing sighed as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Soon they would come and take him to their "interrogation" room; which would mean nothing but pure torture for hours on end. They had a habit recently of taking him more and more. Before they usually took this young teenage girl, one of the poor souls Van Helsing had tried to talk to, to help in any way…however…during one of the "interrogation sessions" she lost too much blood and died. Van Helsing and others mourned her death. She was a sweet girl, was one of the very few who even tried to bring hope to this miserable hell on earth. Now they have their sights set on the monster hunter, and that was about half a month ago…

Van Helsing sighed and rested his head on the tops of his knees. Who would care if they killed him down here? He knew full well that only a very small number of people didn't mind him being around, and Carl was his only friend out of that small group. But other than the friar who would give a shit?

"Gabriel Van Helsing." Shit…here comes the demons of this mortal made hell. Van Helsing made no move to get up. He didn't want to go, and this was his way of stating that fact. The priest glared at him, and moved over and beat him over the head with a very thick metal pole causing the man to fall to his side, clutching his head in pain. He could feel warm blood trickling down his head from where the rod came in contact. "Get up now!"

The hunter weakly did as he was told, if only to avoid getting hit in the head again; though he knew that what was to come was worse, much, much worse…

_Gabriel…hold on…_ a voice said inside his mind. It sounded familiar, but Gabriel couldn't place it at the moment, his head was throbbing too much. _Hold on,_ the strangely familiar voice said, _I'm coming for you. _This caused the man to look around as the priest chained his hands, placed a chain around the loop of shackle around his neck; and another priest placing a muzzle over his mouth. "Get movin' monster," the priest who hit him over the head said pushing him to the point he nearly fell. And at his weakened state he wouldn't have been able to keep his balance. Van Helsing stopped looking around and started walking, ignoring the people who showed him looks of pity; the people who yelled out, "Dead man walkin'!" he ignored them all. He just wanted this to end.

Once they got to the "interrogation" room, the chains were unlocked and one of the buffest guys in the inquisition held onto his arms to keep him from trying anything. "What are we doing today, Brother?" the priest holding the broken hunter asked; too enthusiastically for anyone's liking.

"I was thinking Iron Maiden…or better yet, the whips." A priest said as he looked over the instruments, while the two who brought Van Helsing walked away.

"Why not both?" damn the buff priest, "we may even be able to get in some more before the session's through."

"True," the head demon…uh…inquisitor agreed. "Take him to the maiden; do not do anything until further instructions."

"Yes, Brother," Van Helsing was pulled roughly towards the blackened Iron Maiden. When this began, Gabriel would have been struggling and struggling, trying to break free; or at the very least fight back…but now…he just stopped caring.

Hours passed by slowly, as they moved on from the Maiden and on to the whips. Now when they say whips, they are not talking about normal, everyday whips…these are metallic and they have spikes. Van Helsing hung there, arms raised above his head on either side; legs just dangling down. Crimson flowing down his pale back, from the deep wounds left by the spikes.

CRACK!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Van Helsing cried out in pain as the metallic whip became acquainted yet again with his already abused skin…how many times have they done this now? 10? 20? Maybe 24? Van Helsing lost count…his body flaring with unimaginable waves of pain.

"Have you given your soul to the Devil, monster?" the inquisitor asked. They had stopped calling him by Van Helsing or even Gabriel…now they resorted to monster.

"N…no." was the weak answer.

CRACK!

Van Helsing bit his lip to keep from yelling out in agony. He didn't want to give these wretched souls_**any**_satisfaction and enjoyment out of hearing him scream.

"Let's try a different question…" the inquisitor said, "turn it around…I want to see its face." Oh so now they're referring him as an 'it' now…great… The buff priest nodded before turning the man around. "Now, let's try this again, hmmm?" the inquisitor said, "Did you kill Anna Valerious out of cold blood? Thought she was a tasty meal, or snack?"

"No!" he managed to exclaim weakly.

Apparently that was _not_ the answer that the inquisitor was looking for cause he brought the whip down on Van Helsing's exposed chest; causing the man to scream in agony. "Answer with the truth monster!" the inquisitor hissed.

"I…I didn't…"

CRACK!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Van Helsing screamed, the torches that lit the room mysteriously went out; causing the two priests near him to look around worriedly. Van Helsing was just glad that they had stopped hitting him with that whip…however he was starting to feel light-headed due to the loss of blood.

He heard strained, blood-filled screams come from the two priests in the room, then silence. Ha! Karma's a bitch! Little did he realize, or even care to realize was that the creature who had killed those two priests was still in the room. His eye-lids felt heavy as he began to slip out of consciousness.

"Gabriel…" the mysterious voice that called out to him in his head, spoke to him now…before his world went black.

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

Dracula looked worriedly over his beloved, after he had disposed of those accursed Inquisitors. He could hear Van Helsing's heart beat, and was assured that the man was still alive. With no further thoughts, Dracula cut the binds that held the other man up and caught the injured hunter before he fell to the floor.

He would have to assess the wounds another time, for now, he had to stop the bleeding or else his Gabriel would surely die. He focused his powers on the wounds and he could smell the blood stop exiting the man lying in his arms. Knowing he was at least stabilized for now, Dracula turned into the large bat and flew off, with the injured hunter in tow. He had to get out of there, before the Inquisition realized that something was wrong.

Dracula flew into the night after flying carefully through winding hallways of the Order…luckily enough they made it big enough for him to fly through…suckers… so needless to say it was easier than he had originally thought to get Gabriel out of there. Dracula looked down at the man in his arms to see that wounds on the man were bad…it made him extremely glad he came when he did, but at the same cursed himself at the fact he couldn't have gotten there sooner.

Flying over the town, near the entrance to the Vatican, he saw the friar waiting nearby one of the alley-ways. Landing behind the friar, he reverted back to his human form, the bloody hunter in arms. "I see you have acquired the tomes without much difficulty, Friar," Dracula said shaking his head to the fact that the friar did not notice that the Count had landed behind him.

Carl jumped and turned quickly to face the two men, nearly dropping one of the tomes in the process. He was about ready to snap at Dracula for sneaking up on him, but noticed the wounded man in the vampire's arms and rushed over to see if the man was all right. "Where are we going to go to allow Van Helsing to be healed?" Carl asked, "once they realize that he's gone they'll search for him. With other Hunters if need be…"

"Hang on to my back," Dracula ordered, "and hold on tight to both me and the tomes."

"Where are we going?" the friar asked as he did as he was told. He didn't feel comfortable with doing this, and he still didn't trust Dracula, however his friend needed him more.

"Somewhere, they would never expect Gabriel to be," Dracula said as he turned into his bat form once more, careful not to catch too many people's attention.

"And that would be?" Man this friar asked a lot of questions…Dracula didn't answer as he jumped and took to the skies. Thankful to the Devil for the cloudy night that covered over him and his two passengers.

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

(Back in Hell)

Satan stood in the mirror chamber and watched the rescue with amusement. Dracula would have gone so far as to go into the heart of the Holy Order, to save his love? That's dedication if the Master of Hell had ever seen it. Started making him want a mate…wait what was he saying…no way! He was better off single.

"Fly, my son," the High-Class demon murmured to no one in particular. A slight change in wind alerting him to a new presence in the chamber; he could guess who it was but waited for the person to identify themselves.

They did not.

Satan sighed slightly. "It is odd to see you so far away from your Lord after leaving purgatory, Valerious," Satan said never turning his gaze from the mirror, but moving slightly so that the man behind him could not see what was fully going on.

Valerious the elder glared at Satan. "You dare bring back my tainted son, Devil?" He snapped.

"I have my end of the bargain to uphold," Satan shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face the angered Valerious.

"What bargain?"

"Do you not know, Valerious? Dracula made a covenant to me in order to return and save his mate; who need I remind you, was tortured because of YOU." Satan replied calmly, "now," he narrowed slitted eyes towards the deceased man. "What do you want in my domain…or rather…" he turned in gaze upwards, "what does my dear 'father' want?"

"He wants an end to your wickedness," Valerious snarled

Satan rolled his eyes. "That's nothing new, Valerious," he said shaking his head and looked back towards the Valerious with a bored expression, "is there anything new you would like to add? I'm starting to get bored with the usual answers."

Instead of answering the High Class demon, the Valerious just vanished in a bright light, no doubt to back to heaven. God was up to something…Satan turned his gaze back to the mirror and began to wonder what the Leader of Heaven might do.

The Friar fell asleep on Dracula's back as they flew, which made Satan chuckle. He was actually surprised that the Friar decided to help and even side with the Vampire King. Though he could tell, and the friar told him, that the younger man did not trust him; he was just as willing as Dracula was to save the son of the devil's mate.

He needed to send a message to Dracula to warn him of the times ahead. Placing a hand on the mirror, Satan closed his eyes and began working to connect mentally with the vampire king.

Lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline,lookatmyprettyline

(With the 3)

Dracula flew through the air rather quickly. He had to get Gabriel hidden, and he had to keep him safe. He lost the man in his arms once to the so called saints of the Holy Order, and in Satan's name he was not going to lose him again. Vladislaus looked around; they needed a place to hide out during the day. He couldn't go out in sunlight and he didn't know how much longer Gabriel could deal with flying with the wounds he has.

To his luck he found a cave a few miles away. It wouldn't be much longer of a flight. Good. Dracula picked up speed a little bit, and gently landed at the mouth of the cave. Standing up straight causing the friar to fall off his back and onto the ground, successfully waking him up.

"What was that for?" Carl hissed as he glared at the vampire king.

"Sorry," Dracula said gazing towards the friar, "only way I could think of waking you, that would be both amusing and easy."

Carl looked as though he was about to say something but remembered the condition his friend was in and followed the Vampire muttering under his breath as said man moved into the cave. Carl quickly set to work building a fire to create warmth and light while Dracula began to see to Van Helsing's wounds. Since the vampire was able to see in the dark it would be better to get started right away.

Van Helsing's breathing was shallow, and his pulse was slow…too slow for the brunette's liking. He was going to need to work quickly. Gently laying the injured man down on his coat, he looked over the man's wounds. Black eyes widened as their gaze wandered on many deep wounds, and scars that littered the other's body.

"Gabriel…what have they done to you?" Dracula murmured as he placed his hands on the wounds. Without a second thought on the matter he focused his energy on closing the wounds and stabilizing his love. Carl was pacing back and forth as he watched the Vampire King work. Obviously aware of the concentration needed to heal Gabriel, and opting not to speak the many questions that was littering his mind.

Oh yes, Carl's mind was full of questions. How was Dracula able to be brought back to life? What did he mean by he was brought back to save Gabriel? What the fuck was going on?

Finally after ten or so minutes, Dracula finished bandaging up the injured human, and moved so that he was sitting enough of a distance away so that the man could have some space, but also get to his side quickly if something happened.

"So," Carl said after a moment, as he used one of the sticks to poke at the fire, "do you want to start explaining to me what's going on?"

Dracula sighed, he knew this was coming. But before he could begin to explain…

_Dracula. _

_What is it Father?_ Dracula inquired upon hearing Satan's voice in his mind. This can't be good.

_Well your traitorous father decided to pay me a visit for one thing…_ Dracula mentally chuckled at the sound of annoyance in the Leader of Hell's voice.

_What did he want?_

_Keep your wits about you,_ Satan warned, _I don't know what the Valerious or God has planned, but it cannot be good for either you or your mate._

_Thank you my Lord,_ with that Satan broke off the connection leaving Dracula to the mercy of the curious friar.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain it to me?"

"Sorry," Dracula said after a moment. "I'm sure you remember the story of my covenant with Lord Satan that you found (surely) in my old home." Carl nodded. "Well the tomes in which you discovered that information left out key facts." The Vampire King's expression looked solemn and pained, before sending the Friar a stern look. "What I am about to tell you, must not be told to Gabriel. If he wishes to regain his memory, he must not be told."

Carl nodded in understanding. "All right."

Smirking, Dracula looked towards the fire. "450 years ago, I was murdered by the Left Hand of God. I was murdered by the very man lying injured within this cave. We had a secret, and we guarded it well…until my father found out. Upon learning that secret, and over come with rage and hatred he went to the inquisition…" a solemn look engraved itself on the undead man's face, "if you think the Inquisition now is bad you should have seen it all those years ago…though I'll give them that they didn't stray too far from their predecessors. Gabriel and I found out about my father's betrayal (though we never truly trusted him to begin with), and to protect me from the wrath of the inquisition…"

Dracula hesitated, as the memory of that fateful day came flooding back to him. He could see Carl sitting attentively. "He took his blade and ran it through my stomach. He was planning to kill himself after…but the Inquisition got there first. I watched weakly as they pulled Gabriel away. Already presuming me as dead due to my wounds. As they pulled Gabriel away all he would say was 'I'm so sorry Vlad…I'm so sorry…'. I died after the last priest left."

Carl gained a solemn look. "What made you make the covenant?" he asked. "If this is the inquisition we're talking about, Gabriel would have been joining you soon."

"I'm getting to that, Friar," Dracula said not in the least bit annoyed by the younger man's inquires…surprisingly enough. "After I died I wanted nothing more than to save Gabriel from the inquisition which he saved me from. We both knew what those…creatures...were capable of, and I wanted to save him just like he had done for me. God turned his back to my pleas. Satan however agreed to help. He would make me the living dead, fearing the light of day, and needing to drink the blood of the living to survive. He made me a vampire with that one weakness to werewolves so that way I could find and protect him. In return I would create more of my kind on Earth, at the very least in Europe.

"With my new life I was returned to Earth and went straight to the headquarters of the Inquisition…but I could not find him. One night as I continued my search I saw a sight that if my heart had been beating would have caused it to stop…in the Chapel was Gabriel. Unmoving, bloody hanging like he was on the bloody cross…I couldn't even hear a heartbeat. I thought he was dead…"

Carl made a face. "Why would they have him hanging in the chapel like that?"

"The Order in those days were known to make examples of the ones they deemed to be tainted…" Dracula answered bitterly. Before turning his gaze to Van Helsing, his gaze (as Carl noticed) held an emotion that the young Holy Man never thought he would ever see with the Vampire before him. Carl saw compassion; which made the Friar wonder…

What was Dracula's connection to his friend? What was the secret they guarded so well, yet enraged Dracula's father to the point of summoning the Inquisition? He had an idea if the Order's reaction and the emotion in the vampire's eyes was anything to go by. "You two loved each other didn't you?" Carl inquired sending the older man a knowing look. Dracula sent the Friar a semi-shocked look. Noticing the look Carl huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Just because I'm young and blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid. A little slow at times certainly, but certainly not stupid."

Dracula chuckled a little at this. No wonder Van Helsing kept the Friar around. He was amusing. "Get some sleep Friar. I'll keep watch tonight, and you can take watch during the day."

Carl nodded in understanding before lying down and closing his eyes.

R.D.D.G: okay I'm done with Chapter 2 I'm sorry it took so long to get up. I've been busy and writer's block is a bitch…and I find it easier to write my Van Helsing stories when I'm actually watching the movie XD. Now that's just sad. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. And I'll try to get chap. 3 up as soon as I can, I've got work now…

Andre: finally…

R.D.D.G: oh yeah _now_ Andre shows back up.

Andre: ha…wait a second that's not Dracula-Duroi! WTF?

R.D.D.G: *facepalm* two different Dracula's Sparky now go away.

Dracula: yes, this is the wrong section for you fledgeling.

Andre: I'm not a cub you poser!

Dracula: excuse me?

R.D.D.G: break it up you two. Andre get out of this story. Now.

Gabriel: Vlad please calm yourself.

R.D.D.G: any who. Not only do I have work now, I'm also getting classes ready for college next month…so I may be busy with those two, plus my other stories.


	3. Authoress Note

sorry guys my laptop's down for the count and i don't have copies of my newer chapters i'll try to update as soon as i can...so far i'd have to use the school library computers or the public library computers or my parents computer. i'm not giving up on any of my stories cause i enjoy writing them =D. i'll try to get the chapters up as soon as i can thanks for your reviews and being patient with me


End file.
